EFIs and slapper detonators are used to rapidly convert energy from an electrical power pulse through a conductor to kinetic energy of a flyer plate. They are generally considered a safe means for reliably initiating insensitive energetic materials, or secondary energetic materials, but require significant power input for operation. This input power is typically supplied over the course of a few hundred nanoseconds.
Multilayered nickel/aluminum (Ni/Al) bridges have been used in air-bag deployment. In this application, when electrical current is supplied to heat the bridge, the metal reacts, and hot, reactive particles are thrown towards a main charge, increasing the reliability of igniting that charge within several hundred microseconds.
High voltage and high current requirements typical of these devices, however, increase the cost of firing circuit components. Reducing the electrical energy required to launch the flyer plate and to initiate a secondary energetic may be useful.